


Exhaustion

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Something we thought of.  Brian and Justin are just really tired.





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin walked into Kinnetik, and went straight to Brian’s office, waving to Cynthia along the way. Brian was on the phone when he opened the door. Justin went right over to his usual position on the couch. 

Brian turned in his chair and waved to Justin with a pen in his hand. Justin smiled and nodded. Justin took out several textbooks, notebooks, sketch pads, and began working. 

It had been like this for the past two weeks. It was the beginning of December and both Brian and Justin had been slammed with work. Justin having various final projects, papers, and exams had been busy working on his school work. Not to mention the random tasks Brian asked him to do once in a while.

Brian on the other hand has been slammed with various ad campaigns, mostly regarding the Christmas season. At least half of his clients had decided on Christmas campaigns and only about a tenth of them had started in September, which he recommended. 

Brian finally hung up the phone and walked over to Justin, reading one of his textbooks, and laid on his lap. Brian exaggerated and pretended to fall asleep. Justin could only laugh and caressed his boyfriend’s head.

Sleep is something neither of them got enough of. That and sex. Anytime they ended up actually fucking, it would be non-fulfilling. Either being too slow or too fast, and when they did, it was only done once. That really took a toll on them after this long while. The sex and sleep, had been replaced by stress and work. Both of them were extra cranky.

Brian finally sat up and went back to his desk.

“Ahhhhh,” Justin groaned, “fuckingpeiceofshit!”

“What?” Brian asked trying not to laugh. He felt the exact same way.

“I forgot about something. I only have a little done and it’s due in two days! Fuck!”

“Calm down Justin, you’ll get it done.”

“Yeah, with no sleep, or sex!” Justin covered his eyes with his hands. Yup, that was taking a toll on him. “I just want to crawl in a hole and wait ‘til Christmas.”

“Justin, it’s going to be fine. You always get your work done, and do a good job.”

“Yeah, but I still can’t see how I can get some of this stuff done.”

“Maybe you can get some extensions. You know, because you’re slightly handicapped.” Brian suggested not wanting to upset Justin over what he said.

“My teachers know about my hand. They all already gave me some form of an extension.”

“Then, can I help?” Brian asked rubbing his head.

“Oh my god, Brian. There is one thing I would love.” Justin said pleading.

“What?”

“Can I type on your computer?”

“What? That’s it? Do you even need to ask?” Brian quickly stood to let Justin in his chair. “I need to talk to some of my employees anyway. Then maybe I’ll go grab us some lunch.”

“Great, sounds great,” Justin sighed as he calmed himself down.

 

“God, I want to fuck you so bad,” Brian pleaded lying down on his side of the bed.

“Then do it,” Justin replied flatly, lying on his stomach.

“Like hell I will. I will not let you fall asleep on me again.”

“Brian that was like, two and half years ago.”

“I’m not talking about you the comic night with Michael,” Brian replied laughing. ‘Does he really not know?’ Brian thought. “These past two weeks I tried fucking you three times and you fell asleep. The last time was the last straw. I actually got to the ‘fucking’ part.”

“What?” Justin exclaimed only lifting his head up, “I did not. Did I really?”

“Yes you did. But I don’t blame you,” Brian said putting his arm around Justin, “you’re beyond exhausted; you need all the sleep you can get.”

“Thanks,” Justin replied softly and not to Brian’s surprise, Justin was asleep only in a matter of minutes.

“Sleep tight Sunshine,” Brian said quietly as he kissed Justin’s head. Brian scooted as close to Justin as he could without making any contact. Brain wanted them to try as hard as they could to sleep soundly in the few hours they had. Within a few minutes Brian was sound asleep as well.

 

Justin yawned for the millionth time today as he walked in the Liberty diner. 

“Sunshine!” Debbie squealed walking over to Justin. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Justin said seriously, yawning again, “Because I’m sure I look worse than that.”

“Are you going to stay and eat?” Debbie asked getting out her pen and pad of paper.

“No, just picking up dinner for me and Brian. Then back to Kinnetik with more fun homework to do.”

“You really should consider taking a small break tonight. Go to Woody’s or Babylon.”

“Can’t. I have to finish two papers, they’re due tomorrow. But at least they’ll be out of the way right.”

“Damn Justin, why do you have so much work?” Debbie asked pouring some coffee and forcing Justin to drink it, “This College possibly can’t work a human this much.”

“No, I just took two of the hardest classes at the same time. They really recommend not doing that, but I thought I could have the time, since I don’t have a job right now.”

“I thought you were going to look for one?”

“Well, I got Christmas break for that.” Justin yawned again.

“Justin you fucking look at me,” Debbie ordered, Justin looked up, “It’s called Christmas break for a reason. And you’re taking the goddamned break. Now what will you have Sunshine?”

Justin laughed as he prepared to tell Deb his order.

 

Finally, it was the weekend, Brian and Justin could relax. Justin was finished with everything and got it all turned in on time. Plus, he was pretty sure he had gotten a good grade on all of his exams.

Brian was almost finished. All he had left were a few papers to sign and documents to go over. He would go in tomorrow and then have the week of Christmas off.

Both were still extremely tired, lying on the new couch. Brian was lying on his back with his head perched up on a pillow so he could look at a few of his documents. Justin was on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. Justin had been watching TV, but eventually fell asleep, leaving Brian trapped under him.

*Knock* *Knock*

“It’s open,” Brian said a little loudly, not wanting to wake Justin.

In came Michael, Ben, Ted, and Emmett.

“Hey,” Michael said looking around, “where are you?”

“Over on the couch with a lump of dead weight on me,” Brian replied trying to look over the back of the couch.

“Huh?” Michael asked, “What are you doing?”

“Finishing up some work.”

“Oh,” Emmett exclaimed, “look at you two.”

“What?” Brian asked confused, “He’s tired.”

“Since when do you guys lie like that?” Ted asked.

“Since for a while,” Brian replied yawning, wanting to fall asleep like Justin.

They all took seats in Brian and Justin’s living room.

“Why are you guys so tired?” Ben asked.

“Because we both don’t know the meaning of taking it easy,” Brian replied putting down his files and putting his arms around Justin.

“How long has he been asleep?” Michael asked.

“Huh? Oh, I don’t know. We’ve been lying here for about two hours. He was watching TV; I don’t know when he fell asleep.”

Justin began to stir; the talking in the room obviously beginning to wake him.

“Guys, do you think you can leave?” Brian questioned, “He and I are really tired. I was planning to sleep also before you guys came in.”

“Do you need anything?” Emmett offered getting up and going in the kitchen.

“Thanks Em. Sure I guess you can bring me a bottle of water.”

“Here you go.” Emmett handed him the bottle of water. He gently rubbed his hand along Justin’s face and up into his hair.

“Emmett, you’ll wake him,” Michael complained.

They all had decided to stay even though Brian asked them repeatedly to leave. He felt he was getting really tired. He ended up being right with his assumption, eventually falling asleep as well.

Brian awoke an hour later, still to find the guys in their loft. His bladder had become full from the water and he shifted uneasily under Justin.

“Oh, he’s awake,” Michael whined in that annoying way that he does when he’s not getting his way.

“You could of left you know,” Brian yawned, “I don’t want to go out tonight; or tomorrow for that matter. I just want to stay home and do nothing. Okay.” 

“Brian,” Michael whined again, making Brian cringe and then rolling his eyes.

Just then Justin began to stir. He scrunched up his face and yawned; then, turning his head which was lying on its left side to his right. Justin stayed there for about 30 seconds. He finally lifted his head up completely and looked around tiredly blinking.

“Hey,” Justin said looking at his visitors.

“Justin, you can go back to sleep,” Brian assured rubbing his back.

“Nah,” Justin replied stretching, but lying back down keeping his eyes open. He just stayed there smiling at everyone.

Justin started to drift off again and Brian couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Justin,” Brian gasped, “I have to pee.”

“Ah, hold it.”

“I can’t, I have to go. Besides, holding it in is bad for my kidneys.”

“I’ll give you one of mine.”

“Justin,” Brian laughed, “we don’t have the same blood type.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Justin said rolling his eyes and then sitting up. Brian quickly ran to the bathroom.

Justin looked around the room again, now sitting up, and stared at everyone that was in there. They all sat in uncomfortable silence until Brian was back from the bathroom. Brian walked down the stairs and then stopped when he realized the room was unusually tense.

“What the fuck,” he said, sort of to himself, “what are you all doing?”

“What do you mean?” Ted asked.

“You guys look like lost puppies,” Brian explained laughing a little.

“We do not!” Michael huffed.

“Whatever, now will you guys please leave, we’re both tired and we need some sleep.”

“Brian come on,” Michael whined again, “just for an hour?”

“No, now leave.”

Michael reluctantly walked out the front door with Emmett, Ted, and Ben on his heals. As soon as they were gone, Brian walked back over to the couch and looked at Justin. Justin smiled and Brian lied back down. On cue, Justin lied back down onto Brian’s chest and within minutes they both were asleep again.

 

They both woke up seven hours later at 5:00 in the morning. Justin sat up and looked down at Brian.

“That was nice; I’m not exhausted anymore,” Justin said stretching a bit.

“Good,” Brian replied and ran his hand up along Justin’s chest, “so now that we’re not tired anymore, how about we do something that we haven’t done it a while?”

“Sure,” Justin answered in a voice full of lust.

Brian reached up, grabbed the back of Justin’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They kissed for a while before Brian began unbuttoning Justin’s pants and kissing his neck at the same time. Soon Justin’s pants were off and Brian was stroking Justin’s cock.

“Oh god, Brian,” Justin moaned as Brian pumped hard.

Justin tore off his and Brian’s shirts and then attacked Brian’s nipples. The pumping stopped and Brian just enjoyed the mouth that was on both of his nipples. Seconds later, Brian’s pants were off and they were running to the bed, figuring they needed a lot of room for this fuck.

Once on the bed, Justin crawled on top of Brian and began grinding their dicks together. They were both getting harder by the second. Finally, Brian grabbed Justin’s hips and turned him over.

“Oh god!” Justin gasped as Brian’s tongue immediately licked along Justin’s crack. It was just too much sensation to take all at once.

Before Justin had time to cum all over the sheets, Brian turned him over and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. The condom was on Brian’s dick in seconds. Brian first lubed his fingers just a bit and shoved one up Justin’s ass to prepare him for his cock. After a Justin pushed back, Brian added another finger, and then another.

“Oh god Brian, just fuck me!”

“Ok Sunshine.”

Brian pulled out his fingers and placed his cock at Justin’s hole. If one swift motion he was inside Justin’s tight hole. Justin adjusted to the size and soon they were both rocking together and panting.

“Justin, uh, uh,” Brian moaned as he went deeper.

“Harder Brian, oh yes,” Justin panted pulling on Brian’s hair.

Brian pushed harder and Justin moaned louder, so Brian knew he was doing a great job. In one more push Justin and Brian were cumming. Justin came all over his chest and Brian filled the condom to the brink.

“That was great,” Justin said rolling his head onto Brian’s chest and breathing in deeply.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed satisfied.

“Only one problem though,” Justin sighed lifting his head up.

“What?” Brian asked confused.

“I’m exhausted again.”


End file.
